The Dragon Girl
by theoneandonlyswiss
Summary: Near Water 7 the Strawhats meets a young girl, which has an united past with one of Luffys crewmember. Furthermore the little island is in great financial troubles and they are fighting the CP9 particularly Spandam and his corrupt leadership. Will the Strawhats be able to help the citizain, will they meet Franky and which role plays the young Girl with her mysterious dragon...?
1. A scary little island

_Authors note: Hey guys, this is my first OP Story and there will be differences to the original for sure, so don't be sad if the storyline is different. Neither do I know many OP characters, just the principals so they will be OOC. Don't like, don't read. None of the characters but my OC belongs to me and I don't wanna make any money with this story. Just for fun! I'd also like to warn you, my mother tongue is german, but I can reach more readers in english, so I will just try. If you think it's terrible then please tell me and I'll write in german. I'm also very thankful for every good and critical review. Thanks!_

* * *

 **-„-„ _Robiiiiin...Robiin...Beeeeeee!"_**

 ** _-„Baby, be careful. Don't run so fast or you will hurt yourself."_**

 ** _-„Ne Beee, I was looking for you, where have you been?"_**

 ** _-„Oh, just walking around, you know..."_**

 ** _-„I see. ... are you sad?"_**

 ** _-„What...?!_**

 ** _-„I heard what the other children said about you and me beeing a demon child."_**

 ** _-„Kiki..."_**

 ** _-„But you know what? As long as I have you and you have me, I'm a happy demon child"._**

 ** _-„Oh Baby, your so adorable! ...You have no idea how much you mean to me, how lucky I'm to be your big Sis. I love you very very much!"_**

 **-„ _And I love you, from here to the moon and back..."_**

* * *

-„ Of course it had to be poor old Lysop to find some civilisation on that scary island and of course Sanji had chosen to walk with Nami and of course it's Chopper who was willing to go with me...poor Lysop."

-„You aren't that much of a help neither Lysop and stop talking about you in the third person!"

„pffffffff!"

After the Going Merry literally fell down the sky, the Strawhats were looking for some shipbuilder to patch up their loyal ship. Out in the nowhere they found a scary, dark and not so inhabited looking island. Nami was of mind that the Going Merry is in need of help as soon as possible, that was why they found themselves beeing anchored. Not to Choppers and Lysops liking, who imagined dozens of ugly looking, very dangerous creatures living in the dark of the jungle. To chose which poor soul had the pleasure to find any human sign on this island, they drew lots. So,Lysop and Nami had to take the right side and Chopper and Sanji the left one. More or less voluntarily Chopper agreed to accompany Lysop so Sanji could go with his dearest sweetheart.

Still out in the jungle, walking up an hill those two Milquetoast seemed to expect the worst.

-„Did you hear that?" Chopper clinged to his crewmate, shaking like a leaf.

-„Chopper, stopp beeing paranoid." In fact it was actually Lysop who was almost wetting his pants.

-„I'm serious, there was something...there...again...!"

Suddenly the sound of a wing beat was reaching our heros ears. Embracing each other like drowning men, they were starring into the depth of the forest just to await the animal which was producing a tone this strong. Out of nowhere two red shining, evil eyes appeared, they were glaring like the devil himself and then the creature was slowly approaching them, laying open the rest of his ugly body.

-„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" facing the dark dragon both started to scream and to turn on their heels. Not knowing where to go they ran blindly past trees, bushes and rocks. The dragon not far behind, they were sure, because they could almost feel his breath on their necks. After what seemed to be an eternity Lysop turned his head over his shoulder, where no dragon could be seen. Out of breath he stopped running.

-„Haha, Chopper, we got away!...Ah, Chopper?" Unfortunatly there was no Chopper as well.

* * *

At least two kilometers away was little Chopper, beeing pushed into a rock face. „Noooo. Please no, don't eat me. I'm not tasty at all, I swear...noooo..." The dragons hugh snout came closer and closer and closer and...

\- „Ugggggh...hahahha no...hahaha stop...stop tickling me"

-„Miyu, how many times do I need to tell you not to run after strangers, they will be afraid, old lady. Well, except marines of course, them you can chase as you wish...kkkkk." Behind the dragon a young girl around Choppers age appeared. "Oh look what we have here, a little Bambi. Let me help you". With that she was reaching out a hand.. Completely taken aback he was starring back. The girl in front of him was small, with a bony feature and cloths two times her size, but she had the face of an angel with greyblue eyes, brighter than any diamond and she was smiling like the sun, somewhat like his captain. To Chopper she seemed absolutly trustworthy, so he was reaching out as well till his hoof was laying in her hand.

„Oh my god, you can stand on two hooves, that's amazing!"


	2. New friend

-„Chopper...CHOPPER... where are you?"

Nami and Sanji were crossing the forest when they heard their friend screaming. Without a second tought they were following the screams. But then suddenly there was a dark silence. Expecting the worst they still moved forward where they thougt the screams had been coming from. After some anxious minutes they found Lysop, obviously looking for little Chopper. To see both Nami and Sanji, brought a relieved smile to Lysops face and he told them about their meeting with a big, dark, ugly and very dangerous looking dragon. He told them how brave he had been and how he had been fighting the big dragon and how his teeth nearly had caught him, how he had got away without any scars. To Namis question, if he had been this brave and had fought this dragon, why little Choper was not there now, Lysop gave just a sheepish laughter and a scraping mouvment on the backside of his head as an answer. After all, it was not his fault that little Chopper was this scared, so he would just ran off. Now the three of them were looking for Choppers whereabouts.

* * *

-„So just to make sure I did understand. This little thing on your shoulder used to be the big,ugly and fat...".

-„Uooooow, pay attention what you say, my Miyu is very sensible. But yes, she is a„ _ **Kurayami no hi"**_ , a very rare, old and powerful dragon species. One moment she can be a powerful dragon and then in no time she is this cute little salamander. So I guess this proofs the wisdom: Tiny but ohoooo". Kkkkkkkk I think that's why we make such a good team. But now to you little Bambi..."

-„I'm not a BAMBI, NOT even a deer. I'm a reindeer and my name is Chopper."

-„Nice to meet you Chopper. By the way my name is Akira, but my friends call me Kiki, chose for yourself which name you wanna give me. So Chopper, you' re technically a Bambi...".

-„REINDEER!"

-„Allright, allright, a reindeer which ate the Human-Human fruit so you can walk and talk like me?! That' s super cool. I like you!"

-„You think so", Chopper answered with his face looking down to hide the immense blush.

After Chopper recovered from his „omg-the-dragon-just-turned-into-a-salamander"-trauma and Akira stopped beeing super exited about the „Talking Bambi", she offered warmly to bring him safely back to his friends. In hers and mainly the dragons company Chopper stayed positive and was looking forward to present his new friend to his crewmembers.

The right time for such a wish came promptly.

-„Chopper there you are. We have been worried sick about you, where were you? And where is this dragon, Lysop talked about!" Nami nearly overran Chopper with her loud and devilish voice.

-„And who is that child?!" Sanji asked and looking between the two. Before Akira could be pissed off by Sanjis question, Chopper quickly answered with a smile.

-„That's Kiki, my new friend..."

* * *

-„Come oooooooon, what is taking them so long. I want Sanji to make me food. I'm hungry!"

At the border of the small Island, the rest of the Strawhats were waiting very patiently for the return of their friends. Well, not so patiently in Luffys case. For him it seemed to be like a week without food, when in reality only 2 hours passed. Not to metion the hugh feast they participated in Skypia the previous day.

-„It was your idea to draw lots, so keep quiet, I wanna sleep!"

-„I didn't want Sanji to go. I prefered you, but...".

-„Luffy STOP TALKING!" Zoro was reaching the point to be really bugged out.

-„HMPF!", Luffy was in a huff and with a pout he turned his head away. „Still, I'm almost dying because I'm sooooooo hungry."

Zoro only made an angry face and was silently praying for Sanjis immediate return and Robin put her nose out her book and commented the whole show with a snicker.


	3. Water 7 and a half

-„So you guys belong to the Strawhats?"

-„Yes, now you impressed, no?!" Lysop proudly admitted while laughing like a mad man.

-„Hell no!"

-„Hahahahha yeah right...wait, what!"

-"Pinocchio, I would be impressed if you were „Red-Haired" Shanks crewmebers, kkkk".

-„pfff stupid witch"

-„What did you just...".

-„Hey enough, both of you!", Nami interrupted the little fight and rolled her eyes by watching them glaring at each other.

-„Who is Shanks?" Chopper asked the round.

-„Shanks is one of the four emperors and a very cool and powerful man". Akira explained lovingly and smiled warmly at her new friend.

-„Gosh, why everyone has a crush on that guy?" Sanji asked somewhat annoyed.

-„Huh?"

-„Luffy, our captain admires him deeply". Nami told the blond girl and rolled her eyes again.

-„Oh well, then your captain seems to be a very intelligent person!".

-„ More or less", Nami murmured and directed herself to her crewmemebers. „Speaking of which, we should probably look for help now!".

-„What do you need? Let me help you?".

-„Thank you, but if you aren't a shipbuilder, I guess you won't be of any help."

-„Shipbuilders? Kkkkkk that's funny, because Water 7 is a well known place to look for one!"

-„Water 7!" the others said in astonishment.

-„Yes, Water 7, the big and rich City Island bordering Water 7.5, on which we are now."

-„How creativ!"

Completly ignoring Lysops comment Akira turned to Nami again. „So let me propose you something. You go and look for your crew, get them, while me and Chopper will ask my boss for food, he still owns me something and then you all come and eat dinner with me tonight and tomorrow I'll show you Water 7, ok?"

-„Why should we trust you?" Lysop obviously did not like her at all.

-„1. Pinocchio, I like Bambi. 2. Citizen from Water 7.5 are poor but very kind and lovely people and 3. Do you have an option?"

-„Ok, she's right. Sanji let us go and look for the others. How are we gonna find you?"

-„Miyu will show you the way. Right baby?" The little dragon sneaked down her body and stepped at Lysops side.

-„ah...ah...this...this is it, the dragon...do something!"

-„Lysop this is a cute little salamander, not a dragon. I can't believe you were afraid of it. Let's go Sanji, Lysop is going crazy again."

"OOOOOf couuuuuurse Nami-Darling!" Sanji followed her immediatly.

-„Buuuut, bb...no wait for me...", and with that the three of them and little Miyu left.

With a smile Akira turned around and started to walk in an other direction. Chopper right on her heels and swearing lightly about the high grasses, the tight planted forest and the darkness encircling them.

-„Say Bambi, don't you like the nature?".

-„What?!"

-„I can hear you swearing, kkkk. You know, the nature surely is a dangerous place, she is erratic and can be very frightening and still...look". With a fast movement she closed her hands around small fireflys, kneeled down and realesed them in front of Choppers face. Still smiling, she watched him gasping in amazement. „They are so very beautyful. When I was a little child I always wanted to turn myself into a firefly, so I could fly trough the night, leaving everything behind and beeing free...". Chopper saw her closing her eyes anfor the first time, to Chopper, she seemed fragile and hurt. He somehow wanted to comfort her and reached out for her. With a sudden movement she disallowed his action, and started to smile again. And Chopper understood. He understood that there was something she didn't want to talk about, that she wanted to act strong in other peoples company.

-„Kkkkkk how stupid I am, those fireflys are easy prey... Lets go Chopper, I wanna introduceyou to my Boss! How many are you, 20 or 30?"

-"We are 7 people."

-"7! Gosh allright, you're telling me you crossed the Grandline with 7 members?". With a nodding Chopper confirmed and Akira raised her eyebrows. "Wow, ok maybe now I'm a little bit impressed. Your captain must be one hell of a fighter. Makes me look even more courious to meet him." Chopper smirked shyly and rubbed his nouse. " There is it, let's go and meet the Boss."

-„And you're sure he is fine with us coming tonight?".

-„As I said, he owns me something and beside that, the people living here are very helpful and kind, they will give you all they have, even if it means nothing is left for themselves.".

-„But as I know Water 7 is a rich place and doesn't Water 7.5 belongs to it?"

-„Yes, that is right and Water 7.5 once was a very peaceful, happy and rich place as you know, the World Government is taking money from the poors to give the richs to make them even richer, so the poors moved out the city because they couldn't pay anymore. The ditch got bigger and bigger till this place turned into a almost ghetto.

-"How cruel!"

-„Indeed, and they still demanding for more money, even there is nothing left.".

-„Who is they?"

-„Spandam and his marionettes!"

* * *

-„Mister Spandam Sir, we ran out of money for our secret mission, what are your orders, Sir?".

-„As usual, go and get the money those mobs in Water 7.5 have left!"

* * *

-"And she really promised us food. I'm starving!"

-"As I told you more than ten times now, yes she offered us dinner!" Nami answered and silently cursing god for giving their captain an endless stomach.

-"Seems to be a nice girl!" Robin interrupted before Nami could get more pissed.

-"Pfffff!". Lysop made a face of discomfort." I don't like her and it's the first girl Sanji doesn't act like a cavalier with, that has to mean something."

-"Yes, that means that this is a child not a woman yet, idiot. And I'm not a pado...!"

-"Faster little Salamander...Hunger...Hunger...Hunger... Sanji do you think cooked Salamader tastes good?" The poor little dragon wided his eyes out of shock and tought about turning herself into the real dragon she was, still she promised her friend not to do so. With relief she noticed the village was appearing. From far she saw her friend and the strange little deer directing their way.

-"Hey Guys, nice to meet you, my Boss is fine, come in and enj...". Starring into those blue eyes which are so similar to her owns, she stopped and starred.

-"Kiki...is that you!"

* * *

 _ **-"Kiki go away. I don't want to see you anymore. Akira go, I hate you!".**_

 _ **-"No Robin, Beeee, please no, don't let me alone..."**_

* * *

 _-"_ Robin _..."_


End file.
